


Return Favor

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Sequel to Reunion. Cody saves Rex's life.





	

Someone has fucked up.

Rex punches his brother in the face once more and turns to run because sometimes escape is the only option.

And then he makes the most stupid mistake of his life. Well, it may end up being the last mistake of his life. He runs around a corner, past the cells and nearly hits the wall. Kriff, this is a dead-end.

He's weaponless, injured and trapped and he can no longer rely on last-minute rescues.

The brother (Rex doesn’t even know his name) rounds the corner and- Crack!

"I owed you," Cody says through the bars.


End file.
